Infestor
The infestor is a zerg unit set to appear in StarCraft II. Overview The infestor is a ground support unit which is capable of moving while burrowed and even using abilities from underground.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. Game Unit The infestor does not have a standard attack.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. When one moves, it leaves behind a trail of slime. Blizzard is considering making the burrowed movement somewhat visible (similar to the distortion effect created by a cloaked unit).Browder, Dustin and Shadowie. 2009-05-01. Fan Site Q&A #3 - SC2Pod. SC2pod. Accessed 2009-05-01. Abilities Researched Abilities These abilities and upgrades are researched at the infestation pit."The green spidery-like building on the top left is the new art for the Baneling Nest, the prerequisite building to morph Zerglings into Banelings. The new art in the middle is the Infestor Pit, which allows Infestors to be built. Infestor upgrades are also available at that building." Karune. 2008-06-17. Re: Planetary Update: Char (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-17. Upgrades Campaign and Map Editor Blizzard has devised a new infestor model. The old model will still be available in the map editor and campaign.Didier, Samwise, PC Gamer staff. "Alien Makeover: Blizzard shows off the new look of the zerg." PC Gamer June 2009: 20-22. Development The infestor used to be able to infest protoss structures, which would spawn infested protoss,2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 but that ability has been removed from the latest build of StarCraft II.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The infestor later lost its ability to infest terran structures as well.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. *'Dark Swarm'Medievaldragon. 2008-03-10, StarCraft II-Zerg Unveiled. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-03-10 **This ability was removed by October 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. **This ability was automatically researched.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. **Dark Swarm worked similarly to the defiler's version, creating a smokescreen for units to hide under, protecting them from ranged attacks.Karune. 2008-05-23. Dark Swarm performs the same way it does in the original StarCraft, negating ranged damage. Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23.Karune. 2008-05-23. Ranged damage going in or out of the area of effect will be negated. Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23. **Dark Swarm protected units from a ghost's Snipe attack as well. Units under Dark Swarm do not take damage from Snipe in the current build of the game. Karune. 2008-05-22. snipe and dark swarm? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. **A roach's attacks were unaffected by Dark Swarm.Karune. 2008-05-23. Nevermind, Roaches will be able to shoot under Dark Swarm (current, being a bug). Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23. The infestor used to have these abilities as well. Images Image:Infester.jpg|Initial concept art. Image: Infestor SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Development render. Image:Infestor SC2 Art1.jpg|Development render. Image:Infestor SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|Concept art. References